Someone To Worry About
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: Shizuo's little sister moves to Ikebukuro, no hope,no friends, no happiness.When walking home one night she meets a strange man in a black parka...Mainly IzayaxOC, also ShizuoxOC,ShinraxOC, KidaxOC,MikadoxOc.first Drrr! fanfic,don't judge too harshly C:
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

"Shizuo Heiwajima! Is that really him?" Curious mutters around the airport gossiped. Kasuka would seriously owe him for this. Driving all the way down to the disgusting airport and back, all with a brat by his side. "Is it really all that bad, Shizuo?" Tom-San sighed at the blonde. "She's your own sister, shouldn't you look forward to her visit at least a little?" The man's dreadlocks swayed a bit back and forth, as Shizuo walked ahead of him, being his bodyguard and all. Heiwajima Shizuo sighed angrily. Pluie Heiwajima was the sister of him, and though she never got to see him and Kasuka, Shizuo knew for a fact that she would piss him off. Girls always pisses Shizuo off. Besides Celty. Was it fair to say she didn't count?  
>The airport was filled with half-drunk men, slutty girls and the faint smell of hospital. Shizuo let out a puff of smoke and watched as it made circles above his head. His eyes scanned the crowd for the unfamiliar girl-surely Kasuka had sent people to hand her over. Considering his brothers fame, Shizuo was sure he'd get trampled easily.<br>"So, tell me again why you've been asked to pick this kid up?" Tom stared at the ceiling lazily. There were times when even he didn't understand Shizuo.  
>"...I only saw her once or twice, when I was ten or so. She was just born then, and they had her living with my grandmother. Until she passed away, and now someone needs to take care of her, and Kasuka is famous, so I'm stuck with the dumb brat.." Grinding his teeth into his cigarette, Shizuo explained the situation to Tom. Before anything else happened, a tap on the shoulder of the blonde causes him to spin around. In front of him was a very cheerful looking Shinra, with his hands on the shoulders of a small girl, who wore the same blank expression as Kasuka always had. "Hi-yo, Shizuo! Your brother told me to lead her to you, since he couldn't come himself, being all famous and all." He laughed merrily. His gaze dropped to the girl.<br>"This is Pluie! Isn't she a cutie? She looks just like you and Kasuka! Though she doesn't seem to have much emotion to her...eh heh heh, anyways, call me if you need anything!" The doctor walked away with his hands in the pockets of his white doctors coat. Shizuo's gaze dropped to the girl also, inspecting her. She was about five feet tall, with jet black hair spilling over her shoulders. Her dull gray eyes were almost covered by blunt bangs, and it was quite obvious she hadn't slept in days. The circles around her eyes made her look like a panda.  
>Tom and Shizuo stared down at the girl. What exactly...happened now? Did they take her home with them? Or should they just drop her off at any random place?<br>The blonde took out a black pen, clicked it, obvious annoyed by the silence, and kneeled/squatted down in front of the small kid.  
>He took her pale left hand and messily wrote a few numbers and letters across it. His hand then reached to his back pocket and he slipped out a plain black wallet. After a little hesitation, Shizuo brought out two five-thousand yen bills and slipped them into the girl's hoodie pocket.<br>"Here's an address and some money.. So...if you need food, shelter, whatever...just don't expect me to buy you stuff." Shizuo stood back up, feeling like a somewhat mighty fine brother, with the Girl's emotionless eyes still on him.  
>"Have a good night, then." Shizuo waved from behind. Tom followed behind him, and the girl watched until the two were just specks walking out the airports doors.<br>Tom glanced ahead at Shizuo with a sigh.  
>"Was it really okay just to leave her there? She is your sister." Shizuo gripped the cigarette between his teeth stubbornly.<br>"How old is she, like eight?" "I remember hearing thirteen..." Tom wondered, stroking his chin. She was mature and quiet like an older teenager, but small like a ten year old. He held his forehead in his palm. She'd be okay, right?  
>"Well anyways, she looks capable of taking care of herself. She'll probably find a hotel or somewhere to stay." Shizuo slipped his shades back on, signifying the end of the argument. Tom shoved his hands in his pockets, and with one last glance at the girl, who was now a small speck, still standing there, followed Shizuo out of the airport.<p>

AN: hello there! So recently I watched Durarara, and at first i was like meh but now that im on episode 15 im like SUGOI THIS IS SO GREAT. So I don't know everything about it, and this fanfic will be based mostly around my character and izaya and shizuo and such anyways. xD So this chapter is mega short, i just wanted to submit it to see what you guys think? Cx 


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

The dark streets of Ikebukuro were always busy. People going to work, from work, gangs, police cars, there was always noise one way or another. People were mugged, and others treated it like it was no problem. Streetlights seemed to shine slightly brighter, reflecting off of the wet streets. This was what the girl had noticed. She was, and always had been, a rather observant person. She didn't like not being informed of things, either. Her dark grey hoodie was almost soaked through, which was quite a problem, considering her only school uniform was under it and at risk of getting wet. Truthfully, it was only around three in the afternoon, but since she had been waiting there since eight in the Morning it seemed much longer to her. After Shizuo had left her with a mere 10,000 yen ( how many dollars is that?) and some letters on the back of her hand, she wandered through the streets until she found a small bench near a fountain to sit by. Sit for what, though? Who was she waiting for? Shizuo? Did he expect her to be able to read Japanese? The girl herself did not know.  
>"Admit it, Mikado-kuuun, Anri-chan is so erotic and cute!" A flirty voice called out. The girl didn't bother looking up, eye contact with strangers in a city like this would be something you end up regretting. "Weren't you absent today?" The voice said again, somewhere to the left of her. Her wispy black hair framed her face, casting a shadow across her eyes. "Excuuuuuuuse meeee? Priincessss?" Caught off guard, the dark haired girl lifted up her head to see a blonde haired boy smiling cutely down at her. "So I noticed you were wearing a Raira uniform under that hoodie of yours, so you must be the new kid who misses her first day! Playing hooky? I won't tell..." As he rambled on about things that probably were a waste of time, she noticed a boy with short hair and a pretty girl behind him.<br>"Raira Academy, where is that?" She softly asked him, standing up quickly. The girl felt a small squish in her black converse, from the rain just a few minutes before.  
>"We just came back from there! Come on now, we don't want to spend our whole weekend there! Say, what's your name?" The blonde boy slung his arm around the Girl's shoulders and dragged her along, walking down the street with the two other high schoolers.<br>"Ahh...Sakura Ichigo." The girl spoke the first two Japanese name's she knew from animes. Surely they were common here? There was no way a girl like her could trust three strangers easily. "Ahaha! What a weird name, Saku-chan! Anyways, I'm Masaomi Kida, call me Kida-kun if you like! This here is Ryuugamine Mikado and Anri Sonohara! So, you foreign or what?"

KIDA POV

"Are you foreign or what?" I tapped my fingers on Saku-chan's opposite shoulder. She really was a blast! The kind of person who didn't care what you did! Though her chest was tiny, it matched her short self. "Ahm..." She started speaking, blinking like she was in some sort of daze. Was I dazzling her simply THAT much? Oh Kida, how DO you do it.  
>"Machi-San?"<br>"Masaomi!"  
>"Masaomi sa-"<br>"Call me Kida-kun, ahaha!"  
>She looked slightly bored, a true damsel in distress! Of boredom!<p>

"SAKU-CHAN" POV

"Will you teach me how to read Japanese?" I asked this Masaomi boy quietly. After an odd silence, he burst into laughter.  
>"Ahaha! Saku-chan, how cute you are! Isn't she cute, Mikado-kun?" The awkward guy next to Kida-kun stuttered a little. He truly looked like the kind of guy you only brought only for company. Wimpy, in a way.<br>Suddenly, Masaomi Kida reached his hand, from my right shoulder down, down down, until he swiftly took something from the pocket in my hoodie.  
>"Nya haha! Gotcha!" Kida flipped open my phone and typed something in, and then slipped it back in my pocket. "Even though you can't read Japanese kanji, dear foreigner, your phone will translate it, right? Good! Don't forget to text me and Mikadoooo!" Before he could possibly creep me out more, the three students walked away with a wave.<br>Then, before I had time to think, something happened. I'm not sure how to explain it...it was like a huge time skip, though I knew no time went by at all. A black bike urched quickly beside me. The woman's helmet was yellow, with cat ears on the top. Obviously very shady.  
>She took an iPhone out of her pocket and typed something, and then put it in front of my face. There were some squiggles, along with a few kanji characters I didn't understand.<br>"I can't read kanji." I muttered. Should I really be talking to someone as shady as this? The right thing to do would probably be walk away. Something about this strange person made me stay, though.  
>She tapped an icon of a microphone and the phone read out the message in Japanese. "I've been told to take you somewhere." The robotic voice informed me. Reaching into my black hoodie's pocket, my hands fished around for something. What am I looking for? I didn't even know. A weapon? Money? A paper and pen perhaps? My left hand clasped my cell phone, and I flipped it open horizontally. The mysterious biker typed something more, and pressed the icon once more.<br>"It's my duty to obey these orders."  
>My eyes tried staring through the black eyeshield, into the face of the rider. What kind of person was this, exactly? I glanced down at my phone, and created a new message to one Masaomi Kida. In truth, that guy was someone I'd be likely to become great friends with- someone who could talk so much, itd make up for my lack of conversation.<br>/Female biker in cat eared helmet-trustworthy?/ I sent the message to him reluctantly. Kida-kun seemed like someone who knew Ikebukuro like the back of his hand.  
>My phone buzzed.<br>/sugoiiii! You met the black biker? Take a pic for me!/  
>Sighing, I stuffed the useless phone back into my pocket and hopped on the back of the motorbike.<br>Really, though, what have I got to lose?

NORMAL POV After this girl, Pluie Heiwajima, "Sakura Ichigo" hopped onto the bike the mysterious driver rode, she realized what she had gotten herself into. This person would surely kill her eventually. Who really cared about death though? Was it not something everyone goes through eventually? Yes. It was. Death would come when it was ready for Pluie, and she did not see the point of avoiding death if it would happen anyways. The biker eventually stopped, and let the girl off near an abandoned playground. Not a person in sight. The metal bars shone a little less in the bright sun then they probably had in the days before it had gotten old. All good things come to an end. Those words guided Pluie Heiwajima's actions throughout life.  
>Pluie waved goodbye to the girl biker and began walking towards the old playground. Since she had spent all the morning on an airplane coming to Ikebukuro, she had an oversized black zip-up hoodie over a white shirt, which held a red bow in place. The blue Raira skirt peeked out from under the shirt, followed by blue leg warmers and untied black converse. The girl herself was rather...shambely-looking, the ends of her hoodie had frayed away and the laces of the shoes were stained from hours of being dragged on the dirty streets of Japan. "I've been waiting for you." She looked up, and spotted a shadowy figure standing on some monkey bars. Pluie walked closer, until she stood on the edge of the boards lining the playground. From here, she could see that the man who spoke to her was quite charming. He was obviously Japanese, with black hair and brown eyes. The only thing that really stood out to him was a dark grey parka. Why he was wearing that, in warm, sunny weather such as this, Pluie didn't know.<br>She must have jinxed herself, because moments later, a dark storm cloud boomed thunder across the city. "Do you need something?" She asked politely, stuffing her hands in her pockets. If this guy was dangerous, she was prepared. Her fingers wrapped around her phone protectively.  
>"What's your name? I haven't seen you around Ikebukuro before. And I know everything about this town." He hopped gingerly from monkey bar to monkey bar in front of her. Obviously, Pluie thought, he didnt know everything.<br>"Sakura Ichigo. I was living in the country with my parents until I decided I wanted a more exciting life." She kept a plain face on. This guy was definitely suspicious. "Lying isn't a good habit, Pluie Heiwajima." The man giggled, and he jumped down from the playground equipment, across the sand and over to The girl. She was surprised-nobody, or so she thought, knew of her identity.  
>Pluie had seen alot of attractive guys around Ikebukuro already, like Kida-kun and Ryuugamine-San. Somehow, this guy was alot different. Unbelievabely handsome, but so much so that it was awfully suspicious. "You're Pluie Heiwajima, that idiot's kid sister. You grew up in Canada, isnt that right? And Shizuo-chan just left you all alone. Shame, really." He smirked. "Izaya Orihara. I'm the information broker in this place. I really, really love humans. Though keep in mind, that means I love humans, not you." He smirked, probably expecting an embarrassed blush, but Pluie showed no emotion. She rarely did, especially not for a remark as stupid as that. "Why do I care if you love me or not?" This question slightly surprised Izaya; he would soon find out this girl wasn't as normal as he expected.<br>"Isn't it all young Girl's wishes to be in love?" He then weaved his fingers between her's, teasing her, and dragged her to the playground's equipment. Izaya lifted her up onto the green monkey bars, and she sat down next to him boredly up high.  
>"You look cold." He noted. Pluie Thought in the back of her head about her thin hoodie and his fluffy parka, but continued to stare at the sand below. "Though I'm not the kind of gentleman to give my coat to a brat like you." He laughed cruelly. Pluie was quite cold, in actuality.<br>"What benefit would you have in giving me your coat?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth lazily.  
>Before Izaya could respond, a short tone of "Pi~Pi~rou~pirou~!" From PLuie's pocket interrupted his thoughts.<br>"moshimoshi?" She spoke into the phone.  
>"Oi, where are you? Probably shouldn't have left ya there like that..." A sheepish voice spoke back. Izaya pressed his ear to the side of the phone, like a phone sandwhich between their heads.<br>"I'm sitting on some monkey bars. Is that you, Shizuo-nee?" Pluie stared into the sky, which was turning into a dark color as night came closer.  
>"Yeah, it's me. Hold on, who are you with? I hear breathing."<br>Izaya giggled and spoke loudly to Shizuo.  
>"Shizuo-kuuuum! How's it goin? Me and Plu-chan are having a grand old time, aren't we?" Izaya laughed to himself. After a few moments of shallow breathing, Shizuo responded.<br>"IIIIIZAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAA-KUUUUUUN!"

AN: lolwut. so i got some reviews and watchers so yay 8D thank you! heres a cliffhanger xD but yeah. nothing really. else to say. /awkward turtle.  
>I guess i can put a character in a chapter if you wanna submit one or something. like. give their secret or whatever and i can write about it for a chapter of something iuno. Cx anyways izaya is a sexy beast and here you go. xD poof 


End file.
